The present invention is with respect to a set of synthetic resin bricks with plugging connections, with rounded brick corners and with at least one cylindrical male element on one face and an equal number of female pockets for such male elements on an opposite side, the inner part of many-element bricks being reinforced by bracing walls.
In the prior art bricks with plugging connections have mostly been made of a generally hard and smooth synthetic resin material so that the bricks are not joined strongly enough together and furthermore, all the time the bricks are being played with, there will be an incressant clip-clop sort of noise. Furthermore, some pain is likely to be experienced by anyone going barefoot over a floor with such bricks all over it, as is normally the case, because of the bricks' sharp corners (however, for an example of rounded-off bricks, see Japanese Pat. Nos. 25 92 61 and 54 15 39).
Furthermore, bricks with plugging connections have been designed made of soft synthetic resin, but, however, they are of a completely different design or are poor in keeping their form and with respect to strength.